moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Compakt-665
The Ayotte Arms Industries Compakt-665 is an assault rifle that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 120,000 (iOS) 96,000 (Android) | fire = Automatic | basedon = SIG SG 552 | startammo = 30/180 | range = 45m | manufacturer = Ayotte Arms Industries | users = None }} Campaign The 665 does not appear in the campaign due to being released as DLC in an update. Multiplayer This rifle is the second most expensive primary gun, costing 120,000 credits on iOS, and 96,000 credits on android devices. The Compakt-665 is a weapon that is often seen online due to its fast handling traits, tight hipfire, and high damage per second out to a middle range. These combinations can equate to a very potent combination, one that would be ideal to defeat SMGs, shotguns, and other assault rifles in closer quarters when used correctly. Having the appearance of an SBR (Short Barreled Rifle), its light movement speed, good handling/mobility, topped with its high rate of fire makes the Compakt-665 to be a force to be reckoned with. The Compakt-665 performs best for short-mid range combat, while having a significant disadvantage at medium-long range. A player may notice that while this rifle is in ironsight, the sensitivity does not slow down like most other primary assault rifles, making precision aiming more difficult for long ranged engagements. The excellent handling of the weapon topped with a superb mobility stat allows an even spread during motion, and its fast rate of fire makes the Compakt-665 a highly favourable hip-fire weapon. The Compakt-665 is used very often by players who are able to strafe from left to right while suppressing fire on an enemy to make use of its mobility and handling stats, while evading some of the enemy's fire. Although it has good handling stats, the recoil and spread of the crosshairs will get high quickly if continuously spammed, so recoil control is recommended for the best precision(Adding A Grip). However, this rifle does boast the highest centerspeed (how fast the crosshairs return to the center of your screen after firing a long burst) in the assault rifle class. The Compakt-665 suits those who favor mobility, firepower, and handling over range. In close quarters combat, this rifle is nearly unstoppable, having the second fastest kill time in close quarters combined with very tight hipfire. However, long ranged combat is very hard to perform, as it has a high recoil pattern combined with low range. The Compakt-665 will lose out to a lot of slower rate of fire, high ranged assault rifle if you chose to go for long range. Although your rate of fire can make them flinch, missing more shots, the weapon is much better off in closer quarters. Extra information There have been many negative claims towards the Compakt-665 with many "Over-Powered" remarks, due to its high handling/mobility along with its rate of fire and damage ratio. Many have complained that the rifle is too powerful, due to the very fast kill time with tight hipfire and high mobility. Although this rifle can hold its own in nearly all close quarters engagements, playing strategically can get you more kills when executed correctly. Since the release date of the Compakt-665, the rifle's popularity has picked up very quickly, as its balanced stat distribution had lead to the rumour of the "best" potential in the assault rifle category. It was deemed to be the most "overused" rifle to the higher ranked players who could afford it, used by many experienced players in the MC4 leaderboard. Although some would argue with valid reasons that the weapon combines firepower with ease of use, making it supposedly overpowered, some claim that the rifle is a "Jack of all Trades", one that is good at a lot of things right out of the box, which only has a few downsides. Currently, the popularity in terms of use has gradually gone down as the Charbtek-28 began claiming recognition to be a worthy rifle that is cheaper, and yet has the potential to match the Compakt-665 at more ranges. The second most expensive primary weapon is the Charbtek-28 which also has a title for being an overpowered weapon, considering its price (below the Compakt-665) of 95,000 credits. Gallery Compakt-665_FPS.png|First-Person perspective of the Compakt-665. Compakt-665.png Attachments This gun has no exclusive attachments. It made the Buffer Tube not exclusive to the UFIA PSD-2. See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Compakt-665 is the first assault rifle to be unlocked in the game, and is a completely different weapon. It is now based on the M4A1 Carbine instead of the SG 552, and as a result, this weapon has different stats in Modern Combat 5: Blackout, and is considered to be a really weak weapon used only by beginners. However, the balanced nature of this weapon makes it lethal at times. Even if the user has skills, it can defeat some higher tier assault rifles, such as the PSD-2, the KR-200, or even the Red-34. It is suggested that this weapon should be used as a long ranged assault weapon, if paired with a decent grip and suppressor. However, the grip is a pretty important attachment for Compakt-665. The weapon's strong point lies in its accuracy, as it is efficient for long range kills. Yet, it often finds itself at a disadvantage in CQC. Compakt-665 Pro The Compakt-665 Pro version has increased damage in a tradeoff for lower mobility, meaning that the player might want to switch to a pistol while covering large distances. Gallery Schermafbeelding_2014-06-12_om_18.05.35.png MC5 compakt 2013.png|The Compakt-665 in a 2013 version of MC5 See also Trivia Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour * This gun is the most expensive assault rifle in MC4, costing 120,000 credits. * The reload sound is that of a KR-200 and a UFIA PSD-2 combined. * The firing sound is that of a KR-200. Modern Combat 5: Blackout * The gun's design is changed drastically, from an SG-552 to an M4A1. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Assault Rifles Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles